Death By Tickling
by I'll never
Summary: Ryou x Ichigo oneshot. Ryou tricks Ichigo into his room and locks the door. Maturity develops between the two amongst the most childish act of tickling as they discover newfound deep and passionate feelings with each other that they've never felt before.


Ryou x Ichigo is my favorite pairing!(: So here's one for all you RxI fans out there

* * *

><p>Another day, another dollar. The girl with the russet colored hair exited out of the changing room, her Café Mew Mew uniform folded over her arm. She stopped abruptly to see Ryou waiting outside, leaned against the wall.<p>

"Ichigo," Ryou said. "Before you go, do me a quick favor."

Ichigo looked up and blinked unsurely. Work was over and all the other Mew Mew girls had left the café, but Ichigo, being the hard-working, determined girl she was, always stayed after to wrap everything up and do extra work - well, that, and because Ryou threatened to kiss her if she ever left early.

"Ryou?" She asked.

"Come here," he beckoned to her. "I need your help with something."

She complied and soon thereafter found herself standing in front of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy who was the manager of the café, and her boss.

When she came next to him, he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to the second level of the café - the part where Ryou's and Keiichero's rooms were.

"Wh, where are we going, nya?" She asked unsteadily, trying to keep her voice calm, nervously smiling.

Ryou was silent until he reached the entrance to his room. He whirled around then to look at Ichigo, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ichigo, I'm going to redesign my room," he explained. "I've noticed you have an eye for interior decorating."

It was true. Café Mew Mew was mostly Ichigo's work. All those cute little ribbons strewn about, the plushy strawberry chairs in the corner, the vase of pink tulips on each table. It was definitely very kawaii. But a boy's room … ? What help could Ichigo possibly offer in that area?

At any rate, she still blushed, for it was rare to receive a compliment from Ryou. It was always "Ichigo, work harder!" or "Ichigo, hurry up!" and 'Ichigo, this' or 'Ichigo, that'.

"Thanks, nya." She said, noticing that Ryou was still grabbing her hand. She stared at their hands.

Ryou let go then, seemingly relucatant. Ichigo turned around and scanned the room.

"Well . . ." she tapped a finger on her lips, glazed with strawberry lip gloss. "It's way too plain!" She concluded, and it was true. Simple wooden floors. A Maplewood desk to the side. Maplewood bed in the far corner, a plain white bedspread.

"I like plain," Ryou said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Ichigo turned around to look at him, set off. "Then why did you ask for my help, you dumb jerk?"

Ryou stepped toward her, backing her into the corner. She bumped against the bed and stumbled back onto it. He pretended to look innocent as he climbed on the bed and pinned her arms down, straddling her.

"To get you on my bed, duh." He flicked her forehead.

"Nyaaaaaa! You pervert!" Ichigo began squirming under him, trying to escape. It was no use, he was heavy on top of her, and stronger than her. She was trapped. It was all a part of his plan, that stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid jerk!

"Baka!" She yelled. "Get off of me!"

Instead, his hand slipped underneath her shirt, his fingers cool and slender. He tickled the sides of her stomach, her rib cage.

She burst into a fit of laughter and at that very moment Keiichero happened to head up the stairs and walk by.

Uncontrollably giggling, Ichigo gasped between laughs, "K-K-Keiichero! S-S-Save m-me! Ahahahaha!"

Keiichero popped his head in for a second and smiled. Ryou turned around to look at him, and Ichigo could have sworn she saw him wink at him.

Keiichero shook his head, chuckling. "You crazy kids," he said, and then closed the door.

He.

Closed.

The.

Door.

"NOOOOOOOOO- AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ichigo arched her back up and stretched like a cat away from Ryou, but he simply leaned farther and continued the tickling. Her eyes were full of tears from laughter and her stomach was about to burst.

"Ryou! Stop!" She cried, breathless.

Ryou's fingers went still for a moment, and Ichigo thought with relief, _It's over. _But then she felt his fingers drift farther up her body, slowly, hesitantly, sneakily.

Time seemed to slow down and stop, then.

His hand rested on the curve of her breast.

It seemed so wrong - but Ichigo couldn't help but think about how _good _it felt . . .

He bent over all the way, pressing his lips onto hers, despite her widened eyes and involuntary trembling.

Ichigo turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "No, nya," she said, her usually confident voice now shaky and little.

Ryou trapped her chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted her face to him. "Ichigo, you work for me," he says. "You have to do what I command you to."

Ichigo shook her head violently. Tears welled in her eyes again, but this time, not from laughter.

"I . . . I'm still a virgin," she admitted, tears spilling. At the sight of her tears, Ryou seemed to soften up a bit. He kissed one that had rolled down her cheek away.

"I'll take care of you," he promised. "Don't worry."

Something about the way Ryou said that comforted Ichigo. Something about the way he said that made Ichigo see him differently.

So when he closed his eyes and kissed her again, she let him. And when he opened his mouth, she did, too. And when he felt her up, she emitted a small, scared but pleasured moan.

That turned Ryou on and he felt his pants expand. Ichigo must have felt it, too, because her eyes widened then, and her lips slightly parted.

Ryou covered that parting with his tongue.

"R-Ryou?" She asked then, panting.

Ryou looked up at her for a moment, meeting her eyes. "Yes," he answered.

She blushed madly. "Please . . . be g-gentle, nya . . ."

"I will," he said breathlessly, leisurely trailing kisses down her neck, savoring the taste of strawberries and cream.

"A-and . . . one more thing . . ." She stammered.

Ryou pulled back again, a bit annoyed. He was impatient and wanted to have her so badly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, questionably.

"N-no tickling, onegai . . ."

* * *

><p>mwahahahaa:) review!<p> 


End file.
